A Lucky Christmas
by Sqweebs
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Konata and Kagami are spending the lovly night alone. Or so they thought. A quick One-shot to update you all. Merry Christmas!


**Ok, yeah, I STILL haven't gotten the newest Love is War out. This is ANOTHER update, but a holiday update! Love is War will be out on Christmas and I'll also have TWO MORE STORIES UP ON THE SAME DAY! (Now to get 3 whole chapters done COMPLETELY in 3 days. Ughh.) Well at least I got 2 days of absolute nothingness to work on them! Well heres da story. A Lucky Christmas.**

"Merry Christmas Kagami." Konata said as she snuggled up to her lover.

It had been 5 years since they had graduated, Kagami was already in a high end business and her ranking was growing as well. Konata on the other hand, was at the moment in charge of multiple video game stores that were on the rise in Akihabara. Their new life was great, they lived in a huge house overlooking the city, they never fought or argued, and they always saw each other.

"It's so nice to just relax every once in a while isn't it?" Kagami asked, the two of them sitting on the couch, looking out the huge window to reveal the city and all it's glory on Christmas.

"Yeah, its just too bad Tsukasa and Miyuki couldn't make it." Konata replied, the Air head had gone onto become a very successful chef on TV and the Moe Goddess was currently studying in America.

"Well, at least we have each other, as long as we're together, nothing bad can happen." Kagami replied

"I love you Kagami." the Otaku said to her lover

"I love you too Konata." the girl replied back as the song on the radio ended

"_Now We have a special request this evening, from a Miss Konata Izumi. She says,"For my dearest Kagami, Merry Christmas, I love you." And now here's "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Sheena Easton." the voice on the radio said before the song started_

"Our song!" Kagami said as she started to tear up "Oh, Konata I love you!"

"I love you too Kagami." she said before they embraced, they stayed like that for almost a minute, lips locked, until the doorbell rang.

"Oh, the "food" I ordered is here." Konata said putting emphasis on food, as she jumped up and ran for the door. As she opened it Kagami saw a person holding multiple boxes and plates of food come in. "You can set them down on the table over there." Konata said directing the person to a table that was set up.

"Konata, that's a lot of food, you sure we can eat that?" she said before the person put the food down to reveal Tsukasa

"Hi Onee-chan!" she said as she ran over and clomped her sister.

"Tsukasa? But I thought that you couldn't make it!" Kagami said before Miyuki also stepped inside. "How did you manage to..?"

"Onee-chan did you really think that me and Mookie-chan would miss a party with you and Kona-chan" Tsukasa asked, pouting a bit.

"Well, no but..." she started to say before she was interrupted by a loud screech from outside. Then not to long afterwords, Yui, Yutaka, and Minami all walked inside, green faced.

"Hello, Konata Onee-chan. Merry Christmas, mind if I sit down a bit?" Yutaka said before she and Minami both sat down on the couch.

"He he, I kinda forgot how tough it is to get up that large hill you guys have, so I kinda rammed the gas." Yui said as she walked towards the couch.

"But how...?" Kagami asked as she was interrupted again when Konata opened the door to reveal Misao and Ayano walking in.

**(A/N: Ok if anyone has ever watched Twisted Sister's "Silver Bells" Imagine this scene like that, and if you haven't watched it, watch it. Nothing like celebrating Christmas with Rock and roll!)**

"Hiiragi!" Misao yelled as Kagami was glomped once again.

"This is almost overwhelmi..." Kagami said before being interrupted again

"Hey, Konata-sempai!" Patty said as she and Hiyori walked in

"How many more people did you invite?" Kagami asked, soon regretting it as every person they had known throughout their high school years walked in, from side characters to even Sebastian (Minoru)

After everyone was finally inside, someone (Probably Misao or Patty) changed the music to rock and roll, and before you knew it everyone was dancing like crazy, filling the entire house. The once peaceful and quiet house turned into a scene from Animal House.

"Hey hey hey! DJ Kyon here! Time for ONE final song before the night ends, and it is gonna get nice and sllllooooooowwwwwwww up in here! That's right we have a request from Miss Konata Izumi for Wind Beneath my Wings, by Sheena Easton. Now find a lover and get to it!" Kyon said before jumping away from the DJ table to go find Misao.

"You did it again?" Kagami asked turning to Konata

"Of course, anything for you." Konata replied before giving Kagami a kiss.

Then they started dancing. Konata had her hands on Kagami's hips while Kagami had her's on Konata's Shoulders. Next to them on the right was Tsukasa and Mikeru, and Miyuki and Tony dancing, while on the right was Ayano and Nikinari and Tony and Misao dancing too. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, when it truly was only a 4 minute song. Afterwords, the only people who were left were Konata and Kagami, in a completely trashed house.

"Well, that was exciting." Kagami said as she and Konata sat down

"Definitely the best Christmas Eve Party I've ever had." Konata said exhausted

"He not anymore." Kagami said looking at the clock, which read 12:03

"You're right." Konata said as she snuggled in with her lover

"Merry Christmas, Konata."

"Merry Christmas"

**There ya have it. I had a little trouble writing this because halfway through, I got a text from a guy confessing to me, and I was writing this, while trying to explain to him why I couldn't go out with him. (Yes I said guy) Lets just say, A Real Life Lucky Star is gonna be one hell of an interesting story. Well I'll see you! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
